


She Walks This Way

by Sparrowsverse



Series: Tire Tracks [2]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, Highlander: The Series, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Crass Joke, Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: Sequel to Never Mess with A Poodle, It Never Ends Well.A night out has JD and Richie talking bikes and women.
Series: Tire Tracks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719844
Kudos: 8





	She Walks This Way

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Note:** Since Ith didn’t have Casey to bug one night, this is what happened. And poodles, there was poodles involved as well. And thank you to ithildyn for the wonderful beta!  
>  **Spoilers:** It helps to see all of the seasons of Highlander to understand what’s going on. And a basic understand of Magnificent Seven: ATF created by MOG.

Richie grinned at the enthusiastic energy of one JD Dunne and decided he would do whatever was necessary to keep this young man from dying too young.

Being stuck at the age of nineteen sucked; Richie didn’t even want to talk about how his hormones were always all over the place. He couldn’t even imagine being stuck at whatever age JD was, he looked about seventeen or eighteen, but appearances were deceiving.

“JD!” Richie interrupted.

“Huh?” JD looked confused.

“I’m sure you overcame plenty of hurdles getting the bike here.” Richie grinned. “But why don’t you wheel her in and let me see the damage.”

“Okay, Zack!” JD replied and hurried out of the building, the bell overhead chiming as the younger man exited.

Chuckling to himself, Richie wandered over to the garage portion of his business and slapped his hand on a button. The garage door whirred open and JD pushed his bike in.

Wincing as he saw some of the damage, Richie pointed to an open area. “You can put her there.” Heading over as JD leaned the bike on its kickstand, he surveyed the damage.

“So, what do you think?” JD asked.

“Well, definitely the front wheel is damaged, but it looks like the front fork that holds it all together is still intact,” Richie stated. “You mentioned something about leaking oil?”

“Yeah, I had a nice trail leading from my crash site all the way over here.” JD sighed.

“Might’ve nicked the oil pan then.” Richie nodded. “I’ll know more when I can get a more in depth look at her.”

“That’s what I figured.”

“Don’t worry, JD.” Richie grinned. “I’ll have her nearly brand spanking new by the time I’m done fixing her up.”

“You keep calling my bike a her, why?” JD asked.

“Well, what else is a bike gonna be?” Richie pointed out. “’Cause you know, only a woman could handle that kind of power between your legs.”

JD looked at Richie for a second or two before exploding with laughter. “Good one!”

“Well, I like to think so,” Richie said humbly. “Let’s get you over to the front desk, I need some contact information and I should be able to get you an approximate price of fixing it up, though it might increase if I find any more problems. But if I do, I’ll phone you to let you know.”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” JD nodded and followed Richie over to the front desk. He listed off his contact information as Richie dutifully typed it up into the computer.

It was when JD was listing his work information in case he wasn’t home that Richie paused. “You’re a government agent?”

“Yeah, got a problem with that?” JD grew defensive.

“No, no!” Richie back-pedalled. “Just didn’t expect it.”

“Why, ‘cause I look too young?” came the petulant reply.

“Something like that. But I’m sure you’re good at your job,” Richie rationalized, not wanting to alienate the younger guy.

JD grinned. “Thanks! The others are always calling me the kid and I get it all over the building, ‘cause I’m one of the youngest agents there.”

“Trust me, I know what that’s like,” Richie empathized.

JD really looked at Richie and seemed to sense a kindred spirit. “You get it a lot too?”

Richie nodded. “Yeah, I mean, I’m twenty-five now,” he lied. “But I think I’ll always be known as the kid.”

“Yeah, I’m twenty-three, only two years younger than you and they think I don’t know anything,” JD griped.

“Tell me about it!” Richie sighed. But a slight pain made itself known in his heart. He’d never hear the others tease him about being the youngest again. If he ever showed up, he knew Methos would have his head, with Amanda and Joe helping him. And let’s not forget the hoards of Immortals that Duncan seemed to know, they wouldn’t hesitate in taking his head either. “Hey, you want to get a drink? It’s about closing time here and I’ll work on your bike in the morning.”

“Um, sure!” JD replied. “But, I’ll need a ride to the bar and I’ll get a cab afterwards.”

“Hey, no problem,” Richie replied. “You mind waiting here for half an hour while I close up shop?”

JD grinned. “A chance to look at all the great motorcycle gear without anyone here? Go close up, now!”

Richie laughed and locked the front door. He closed the garage doors and locked them as well. Double checking the work areas, tools were put away and a quick sweep was given to the dirt tracked in. Heading over to his cash register, Richie did a quick count and placed the night deposit into the bag.

In awe, JD traced the dragon pattern on the closed helmet and nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“C’mon you, the drinks are a calling,” Richie stated.

Within ample time, the money was dropped off at the bank and JD gave directions to The Saloon.

“This place any good?” Richie asked as he turned off the engine to his trunk.

“Oh yeah, my team and I come here all the time!” JD stated enthusiastically. “Inez is an awesome cook and bartender, she’ll fix us up.”

They looked at one another and crowed together. “Nachos!!”

Entering The Saloon chattering about motorcycles, JD waved to Inez as they two sat down at a booth near the window. The Hispanic woman sauntered over with a tray.

“Hola, Senor JD,” Inez smiled. “What will it be tonight?”

“Hey, Inez! Corona for me and Zack? And a plate of nachos with the works?” JD asked his red-haired friend across from him.

“A Corona sounds great, gracias senorita.” Richie smiled at Inez.

Smiling back Inez said their order would be up within a few minutes.

“Wow, she’s never smiled at Buck like that.” JD nudged Richie with knee.

“Buck?”

“He’s on my team,” JD explained. “Buck is like your big brother, wacky uncle and a mother hen all rolled into one. He’s kinda taken me under his wing.”

Richie realized if and when JD died, Buck would probably take it the hardest. The mother hens were always the worst to get younger immortals away from to teach, especially if they were attached to their mentors. It was here Richie realized that JD worked in a dangerous job with six other men, and that JD had a very good chance at dying young.

It was in this melancholy mood that Richie’s thoughts were interrupted by Inez setting down the nachos and two beers, with limes placed at the top of the bottles.

“Thanks, Inez!” JD smiled at her as he dove into the nachos enthusiastically.

“Gracias, Inez.” Richie smiled at her and toasting towards her with his beer, he took a long drag, before starting in on the nachos.

Inez subtly winked at Richie and went back to work.

“Wow! She actually winked at you.” JD giggled as he squished the lime down the neck of the bottle.

Richie wiggled his eyebrows. “I’m just that good.”

JD howled with laughter and the two talked straight onto closing time.

THE END.


End file.
